


lace, silk, and sheer fabric

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Preacher [5]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse tugs again at the lace on his hip. He feels ridiculous, but…</p><p>He swallows. Here goes nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lace, silk, and sheer fabric

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon!! the dialogue prompt was 'hello, gorgeous, do i know you?'
> 
> on tumblr [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/148142166969/)!!

Jesse tugs again at the lace on his hip. He feels ridiculous, but… He’s already hard in the lingerie, and he made sure to put the garters on so nothing gets tangled if somehow Cassidy doesn’t laugh and instead decides he needs to ravish him immediately. That effort can’t be wasted.

He swallows. Here goes nothing.

“Okay, you can come in,” he calls.

Cassidy still has his eyes shut when he opens the door to the bedroom and steps in. He’s still got them squeezed shut comically tight and reaches blindly behind him to shut the door, and Jesse rolls his eyes.

“ _And_ you can open your eyes, don’t be an ass.”

“If I wasn’t an ass, you wouldn’t--”

Cassidy’s words stop when he sees him, as does Cassidy. He’s just… Staring.

“I look ridiculous, right?”

Cassidy finally gets ahold of himself.

“No, God, shit,” he says, eloquently. “Hello there, gorgeous. You come here often?”

Jesse laughs, and Cassidy finally moves again, toward the bed where Jesse’s sitting. He pushes him back to lay him out, but instead of crawling on top of him, he steps back and appreciates the view.

“I figured you’d look good in ‘em just because it’s you, but… Lord,” he breathes.

Jesse almost asks if they can tone down taking the Lord’s name in vain, especially when this is probably at least three sins, if not most of them, but Cassidy plucks at his left garter belt and it snaps loudly against his thigh, and that keeps his mouth shut.

Cassidy’s looking at him like he’s going to eat him alive.

Jesse hopes he does.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
